If only dreams were real
by Saiyura
Summary: they say when you have some sort of major stress in your life, something traumatic, that your brain will try hard to make it so that it never happened. Well, that is what is happening to Luffy. If you squint you'll see ZoLu.


I could not do anything to help you as you laid broken at my feet. It was horrible, gruesome to see your eyes staring at me, open, yet blank. Dead. All my struggles to reach you were gone, ripped from me by your own hands as you went into the heat of battle knowing there was barely any chance of returning alive. I did everything to reach you as you seemed to become farther from me, distant by the hordes of the sea. They blocked any chance I could take to spare you this defeat. I could not do anything to stop you as you rampaged across this disgusting island, across all that have ever fought against us... now that promise we made upon the blue sea now falls upon the door of death.

"Zoro..." I can only cry out your name as you look at me with nothing left. Your an empty shell of the former man I had called my nakama for so long. Now I fear that I shall never see you, hear your voice, have you save me every time I fall into the vast sea on the grand line. It hurt, so much, that my mind started to fall and I couldn't do anything to stop the tears cascading down my face.

"Zoro..." I cannot do anything but watch with blurry eyes as he closes your eyes so they no longer have to stare into those once green eyes now turned a blue and pale unseeing one that we had all known meant that you have become deceased: dead to us for all eternity. I do not know what to make of what I see before me. A broken beaten battered body. How could this person at my feet be you. How can... how could... this was not possible! It is the only thing that screams threw my mind.

"Zoro..." I can no longer hold back the anguished screams that escape my throat as I looked down at you, my knees no longer desiring to hold me up,my knees crashing down making the skin peel back and bleed as I grip the front of your shirt as I start to shake it furiously before I hear them calling my name.

I don't care any more. I don't care about them at all. I can't do this... I can't lose you... I... I thought you promised me that you would never loose, not to anyone...

"**_Zoro_**!" I scream at the top of my lungs as I shook the clothe once again before I heard the evident smash of your skull against the concrete. My eyes widen as I see the crimson, almost pink and congealed, blood dripping from the strands of hair as I noticed that your skull was smashed open. My throat tightened before I looked at it before I slowly tried to stop it, to find some way to save you even though you died.

"No..." I had started to feel hopeless, trapped, as I worked to stem the bleeding. They called my name, I could hear it in the back ground, washed out by the beating of my heart before someone yanked my shoulder, forcing me to look in to their eyes... Sanji looked down at me from his position, kneeling over my body trying to stop the ruthless and mindless attempts to loosen his grip. It hurt so much.

"Luffy!" he called my name again before wrapping his arms around mine in a hug, tears falling into the tattered red vest I wore. It was something that made everything stop as I heard them... for the first time since I had found Zoro's body I heard them crying, shouting my name and Zoro's... crying like I was in sorrow at the lost of a nakama. "Luffy please..." Sanji spoke threw the knot that must have been in his throat before he pulled away from me to look deep into my own. "Luffy, he's dead... Zoro's dead..."

I wanted to deny it, tell him it was wrong, that Zoro was Zoro... Zoro never died no matter how severe the wound. No matter how much blood he lost. No matter what... but I knew it, my heart knew it...

Zoro, my first mate and first comrade, was gone.

I felt all the barriers I had developed in my life crash around me as I looked into those blue eyes of my friend before I turned in his arms to lean against his chest. To see Zoro's face, splattered with blood, cuts, and his head surrounded by the evidence of my mind not wanting to know it as true. So I let the only way my mind could take it in and let it feel released.

I cried out louder and felt everything crash around me.

* * *

Luffy woke up with someone calling his name. He blinked a few thousand times before he looked to feel warm hands on his shoulders. Turning his head upwards did he see Zoro, Sanji, Ussop, and Chopper looking at him before he turned his head a little more to see Nami, Robin, and Franky looking at me with worry again.

Sniffling I looked back at Zoro before feeling something snap in my mind once again. "Zoro..." Luffy asked reaching out a hand tentatively before touching his face. It was warm under his hand. The tears renewed before he looked around again at all of his nakama. How was it possible that this was happening.

"Oi, Luffy." Luffy blinked, his mind still believe this to be the dream his mind made to create a dream to make it all better. "What's wrong." How could he tell them that Zoro was dead. That nothing here was true anymore. That he had finally lost his mind and ...

"Nothing. Just a bad dream." If it was a lie, he didn't care. It was better than the life he would be with out Zoro. With out his first mate.


End file.
